1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for retarding scale formation on metal surfaces in contact with liquid containing scale-forming components.
2. Description of Prior Art
Metal equipment is often used to transport, handle, and process a wide variety of liquids. These liquids sometimes contain components which, under certain conditions, tend to plate out as a scale or deposit upon the metal surfaces with which they are in contact. Such scale deposition tends to decrease heat transfer, create hot spots, at least partially plug the system, and is generally detrimental. A method which would decrease the tendency of such scale formation and cause sloughing of any scale that does form has long been sought.
One popular method of scale prevention involves addition of a scale prevention additive to the liquid which contains the scale-forming components. A large number of additives are commercially available for a wide range of systems. Another approach has been to treat the surface with which the liquid comes in contact. One type of treatment of the surface involves coating the surface with a material which is less conducive to scale formation. Another type of treatment involves polishing the surface to a very smooth finish, thereby reducing the tendency of deposit formation. Numerous other chemical and physical treatment techniques have been utilized.